


say what you want (what is it you really want?)

by tofhoney



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Closet Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hate, Hate Sex, Humor, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Pet Names, Rivals, Sexual Content, Slight Manhandling Kink, after like six months of me not writing this, help me save wake me up inside, honestly i wrote chapter 2 in like 5 hours, mc and saeran do the dirty, me: what am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofhoney/pseuds/tofhoney
Summary: After the mystery that is Saeran Choi officially joins the RFA, the two of you get off to a rocky start. Despite this, the other members seem to think you have a thing for him, and you can't help but wonder... do you actually like Saeran?





	1. why are you shaking up my heart?

**Author's Note:**

> [important note: this fanfic used to be called "luv 2 h8 U" and because i have no self control and am trash for bts, i changed it]
> 
> i used "MC" so you can just interchange your character's name/your name!
> 
> (edit 15.3.17): i edited this for grammar and story errors!  
> (edit 17.5.17): redid tags and checked for corrections! you may noticed that the story has changed just a little bit!  
> (edit 17.7.2): second chapter up!

So, you had miscalculated. Arguably, being the sole party planner of a major charity organization, you were used to miscalculations. In this instance, it had not been the number of champagne glasses to buy or the amount of money donated; no, it had been your feelings towards a guy.

It had all started when Saeran had joined the RFA.

You had to feel bad for him. You yourself had been the stranger in the group for some time, and you assumed that it would feel the same to him. After all, you'd both been in the same position, so wouldn't he want someone to talk to, just like you had? Well, now you knew that what Jumin had said had been right. "When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me," he'd explained.

But still, you had welcomed him with open arms, smiling at his shy attitude when you asked him how to make him feel more comfortable. Was it his good looks or just the fact that you'd found someone you related to? You weren't sure, but you did know one thing... karma was a bitch.

That shy attitude was gone soon enough bringing the playful, cunning, seductive little devil from his confining shell of kindness. You had to hand it to him; Saeran was a surprisingly good actor. Depressingly, you realized you had fallen for his trap a second time, the first being when you had punched in the code to Rika's apartment.

You could get on with life, ignore the little shit, and chat only when needed. Of course, being Saeran Choi he had to make your life as hard as possible. He was clever; he'd noticed your relationships with the other members soon enough. With Yoosung and Saeyoung, you were always laughing and joking around. The three of you were best friends. With Jimin, you were always there to offer advice and smooth down complications with Zen. When it came to Jaehee, the two of you were like peanut butter and jelly; where one went, the other followed.

Personally, Jumin's assistant was one of your favorite people. She was always sweet and affectionate, yet she was brutally honest when it was needed. When times were tough, she was always there to pull the group through. In your humble opinion, Jumin's business would have fallen to tatters without Jaehee's helpful hand. So it only made sense that if Saeran was going to annoy Jaehee, you were there to protect her.

It had started like any normal day, with the chatroom slowly trickling full. 

> (you)
> 
> hey guys how's it going
> 
> (Jaehee Kang)
> 
> Good as usual. Have you eaten yet?

You roll your eyes, grinning. Jaehee was always on your case for not eating well enough, but hey, you were busy. 

> (you)  
>  yup, just finished.
> 
> (Jaehee Kang)  
>  Oh, good.

You mentally cringe at your terrible lie, even more because Jaehee actually believed it. Jaehee wasn't gullible, but at the same time, you knew that she trusted you too much. 

> (ZEN)  
>  You shouldn't lie to Jaehee!

Zen was also always on your case to eat, but he was less swayed by your cute comments and dainty smiles. 

> (you)  
>  yeah, yeah, fine. i lied. happy?

Zen sends an emoji of him with hearts spiraling around his face in turn. You laugh, scrolling through your own emojis in order to get him back. 

> Saeran Choi has entered the chatroom.

Great. You roll your eyes, clicking back to your keyboard in order to get ready for a fight. When Saeran was around, it was almost always guaranteed that someone would have to face the aftermath of your battle. 

> (Jaehee Kang)  
>  Thank you for finally telling the truth, MC. You should eat now.
> 
> (you)  
>  ehh, don't feel like it :)
> 
> (ZEN)  
>  *gasp* MC!

You giggle, leaning forwards across the table to better support you. Momentarily forgetting about Saeran, you take a minute to think about the silver-haired man. Zen is pretty funny when he really wants to. And when he's not talking about how handsome he is, you think. 

> (Saeran Choi)  
>  i ate, jaehee

Rolling your eyes, you snort up another giggle. He's such a prissy-pants.

> (Jaehee Kang)  
>  Good job! Could you please teach MC a thing or two?

No, no, no. You do not need Saeran to teach you anything, much less how to eat. Was Jaehee oblivious, or was your tension with Saeran not as palpable as you had thought it to be? 

> (you)  
>  thanks, but no thanks, jaehee. i'm fine where i am
> 
> (Saeran Choi)  
>  no, no. i insist

What's that supposed to mean? Frowning, you scroll upwards in hope of an answer to Saeran's strange attitude. 

> (Jumin Han)  
>  Stop teasing MC, Saeran. She has a life too.
> 
> (Saeran Choi)  
>  really? i couldn't tell

Oh, you think. There's where his attitude went. At least it was back now; you felt strangely uncomfortable when Saeran was being nice to you. You've barely noticed that you're now standing, pacing around the room with agitated footfalls. The phone is close to your chest, the bright light shining up and onto your face.

> (you)  
>  i have a life. do you have one, hot topic?
> 
> (Saeran Choi)  
>  my name is saeran
> 
> (you)  
>  i had no idea
> 
> (Saeran Choi)  
>  you know what? maybe instead of learning how to eat, you should learn manners!
> 
> (you)  
>  you should take the class with me
> 
> (you)  
>  god knows you need it more

Oh, burn. Giggling, you mentally high five yourself. In these types of situations, you were almost always on the losing side. Saeran easily reduced you to a stuttering, blushing mess.

> (ZEN)  
>  Alright, you two. Knock it off.
> 
> (you)  
>  but
> 
> (Saeran Choi)  
>  but
> 
> (you)  
>  fine
> 
> (ZEN)  
>  That's better. Has anyone seen Yoosung?
> 
> (Yoosung★)  
>  I'm here!
> 
> (ZEN)  
>  Saeyoung?
> 
> (Saeyoung)  
>  reporting for duty lolololol
> 
> (you)  
>  good, maybe you can calm your brother down
> 
> (Saeran Choi)  
>  i do NOT need to be calmed down. you do
> 
> (you)  
>  wait, lol, do you even know my name?

Ha, imagine if he forgot your name! You ignore the burning pit of... whatever that feeling is, that's somehow situated in your gut, and wait for a response. 

> (Saeran Choi)  
>  of course, i do! it's bitch right????

Did he just...? Wow. 

> (Saeyoung)  
>  lolololololol
> 
> (Jumin Han)  
>  Don't encourage him, Saeyoung.
> 
> (Yoosung★)  
>  hahaha omg
> 
> (you)  
>  fine, be that way, angst-lord
> 
> (Saeyoung)  
>  this keeps getting better and better
> 
> (Saeran Choi)  
>  saeyoung, help me
> 
> (you)  
>  crying to your big brother?
> 
> (Saeran Choi)  
>  we're the same age
> 
> (you)  
>  couldn't tell, you're so short i thought you were 10
> 
> (ZEN)  
>  MC...
> 
> (Yoosung★)  
>  Knock it off, guys.
> 
> (Saeyoung)  
>  ahahahahaha
> 
> (Saeran Choi)  
>  well, judging from the lack of intelligence shown in your texts, i'd judge you to be in about preschool

Oh, God. This kid is about to get wrecked. You couldn't believe this; just when you'd thought you were winning, the trophy had been snatched from your fingers. Grinding your teeth, you type out a response.

> (you)  
>  i wouldn't be talking, emo
> 
> (Saeran Choi)  
>  that's the best you've got, princess?
> 
> There it was; the stuttering and blushing that had been strangely absent for the past few minutes. The name "princess" sent a flurry of butterflies alive in your stomach.
> 
> (you)  
>  fuck you
> 
> (Saeran Choi)  
>  i can't every time i try i think of you

You stop your pacing, heart hammering in your ribcage. What does that mean? Was this a parallel universe in which Saeran finally noticed you? What was going on? 

> (Yoosung★)  
>  Wow.
> 
> (you)  
>  why don't you slip into something more comfortable, like a coma
> 
> (Saeyoung)  
>  that's a good one, MC
> 
> (Jumin Han)  
>  Stop it, Saeyoung. You too, Saeran and MC.
> 
> (Saeran Choi)  
>  you heard him, kitten
> 
> (you)  
>  shut up, guyliner
> 
> (Saeran Choi)  
>  daddy's girl
> 
> (you)  
>  goth whore
> 
> (ZEN)  
>  Alright, stop.
> 
> (Saeran Choi)  
>  you little shit
> 
> (you)  
>  my chemical romance broke up years ago, didn't you hear?
> 
> (Saeran Choi)  
>  well, i'd stop following daddy around cause it makes you look desperate
> 
> (Yoosung★)  
>  EVERYONE STOP

The chat goes quiet, and you feel the beginnings of guilt start to swirl through your head. It's quickly replaced with the feeling of satisfaction at seeing Saeran so riled up. It's not often that you manage to make him so angry. 

> (Jumin Han)  
>  MC, we all need to talk about this. Your hate towards each other is pulling the group apart.
> 
> (Saeyoung)  
>  yah
> 
> (ZEN)  
>  Sorry guys.
> 
> (Yoosung★)  
>  Let's meet tomorrow. At the park near my campus. Lunch?
> 
> (you)  
>  fine
> 
> (Saeran Choi)  
>  okay
> 
> (Yoosung★)  
>  see you there!

 

☆

 

You sigh, tapping the edge of your fingernails against the top of the metal table, the cool iron touching the pads of your fingers. You'd always loved the outdoors; everything was so pretty. Birds chirp from their perches and students mingle around crowded sidewalks. You sit on the edge of a metal bench, balancing your weight on one thigh.

"So, Yoosung," you start, "why am I here?"

The younger boy rolls his eyes, grinning. "Why do you think?"

In reality, you have a pretty good idea, but you won't tell him that. So instead, you sigh, leaning back into the chair, "I don't know."

Yoosung smiles out of the corner of your eye and says, "Just wait until everyone gets here, then you'll see." His fingers are moving in quick circles against the bench; he must be nervous.

You snort, "Sure."

The members begin to slowly arrive, Zen arriving next with a basket of food for Yoosung and a hug for you. You share a short conversation filled with giggles and inside jokes as you wait for the others. Jumin and Jaehee scuttle in afterward, Jaehee practically tripping over herself to compete with Jumin's large strides. You give her a wide hug that leaves her flustered and place a quick kiss on Jumin's cheek. Saeyoung is next, sporting a grin and pulling your hand into a fist bump when he catches you eye. Finally, finally, Saeran arrives, look awfully confused with the number of people fit onto the bench.

"So," Yoosung smiles, standing up, "I understand that most of us know why we're here." You snort when he looks at you, grinning.

Jumin nods, "I believe that the best way for... us to push past our differences is to talk about them." Everyone nods in satisfaction except you.

"Fuck, no. I know what this is about, and if you think you can make me do something without my consent!" you snort, glaring at Saeran with fire blazing in your eyes.

"I'm up for anything," he interrupts, smirking. Fuck, how does he look so attractive when he does that...?

You look up, cheeks coloring with a bright shade of red. Saeran grins, teeth glinting as his eyes scan over your cheeks. "MC, is something wrong?" He leans up against the bench, fingers tracing over your thigh. Squirming, you shuffle away from him.

"N-no! I mean, yeah! I-I'll do whatever it takes for the... squad to get better! Yeah, hahaha..." You rub the back of your neck, a nervous habit, and Saeran's eyes track it with interest.

"MC, you don't look so good." Saeran leans forward, looking innocent with concerned eyes as he places his hand against your forehead. "Oh, you don't have a temperature! Good, let me check again." He places his hand further down, pulling the nape of your neck towards him. Leaning forward, he whispers in your ear, "Be careful what you wish for."

You shiver slightly, just enough that no one but him sees it, and he gives you an assured sneer as he leans back into normal sitting position. "She's alright," he says smugly. His fingers continue to trace against your leg until they squeeze the soft flesh against your shorts. You gasp quietly, covering it up with a cough and turning away so you don't have to face Saeran.

"Good," Jumin says. They seriously didn't see any of that?

"Well," Saeyoung clears his throat, giving his brother a look. "The rest of us have decided that you two need to bond."

Saeran rolls his eyes, catching you staring out the corner of his eye. He grins, placing his hands under the table so only you can see what he's doing. What's he planning?

Then he looks straight at you and makes a circle with his pointer finger and thumb with his right hand. And sticks his left hand pointer finger through it. He proceeds to violently complete the action until you understand what he means.

You promptly choke on air.

Zen looks at you, frowning, "Are you quite alright, MC?"

"Y-yeah!" you splutter.

"Alright, then, let's go get food at Zen's," Yoosung says, smiling brightly. Saeyoung shoots you a nervous look, but you grin back nervously.

"Right," you say, but you're not really paying attention, keeping your eyes on the ground. As you begin to walk towards the cars, you can feel Saeran's snickers from across five people.

 

☆

 

You groan, leaning against the couch. "I hateeeee him."

Zen laughs, "Saeran?"

"Who else?" You lean back against the couch, reveling in the feeling of the air conditioning.

Saeran, Seven, Jumin, and Jaehee took the long way out of the park, but you, Yoosung, and Zen rushed back to the car to get to Zen's. You don't know if you've ever been this hungry.

"I don't understand," Yoosung says. "I thought you liked him?"

You stare at him in horror, fists clenched at your sides, "No! I hate him!"

Zen sighs, a smirk growing on his face, "Mmmhmmm."

You open your mouth to reply when the door slams open, revealing a very smug Saeran.

Ugh.

Zen shoots Yoosung a look, and smiles, "Let's go to the dining room, huh?"

The seven of you trail into the room, and you smile, "So what's for- mphhhhhh!"

Saeyoung pushes you into an open closet with a grin, momentarily startling you but not for long. As you begin to stand up, Saeran's body pushes into you and, hey, nice abs. The door slams shut, and the last thing they hear is Yoosung's cackling as Zen's apartment door shuts with a clang.

Great.

First reaction: the closet is tiny. If Zen is a famous actor, couldn't he get bigger closets? Saeran's pushed up against you, somehow still smirking as he leans forwards, trapping you against the wall. "Well, look what we have here," he whispers.

You struggle against his arms, but he's fucking strong. "Get off me!"

"If I could, I would. Believe me, princess," he hisses.

"Oh," you snort, "I'm undesirable?" You ignore the hot flush of desire you feel as he pushes against you harder. The nickname "princess" isn't doing you any favors, either.

"I didn't say that!" he yelps.

"You implied it!" you yell back.

"You know what? Maybe if you just realized that as much as I hate you, I still have an attraction to you! Just be a good girl for once, God!"

"But!" And you can't speak because suddenly, he's kissing you.

He kisses like he argues, all rough and angry. He's pressing you up against the wall, grinding against you, and it's still somehow a power struggle.

But this time, you won't lose.

You push back against him, grinning as he lets out a shuddering breath. His tongue pushes into your mouth, and you let out a groan.

Pulling away, he smiles. "You're losing."

"I'm not," you rub the nape of your neck and he grins.

And with that, you palm his dick through his pants.

He yelps, and you grin up at him. "Fuck you," you say sweetly, voice like acid. He pushes against you, running the tongue up the length of your neck, teeth just barely grazing the delicate skin.

"Fuck," you hiss, lips opening in a gasp.

"You're mine, ha, now everyone can tell," Saeran says smugly as he presses dark marks against your soft skin.

He bites down, and you make the single most embarrassing sound of your life. "Ahhhh!"

Saeran grins against your collarbone, "Ha, make that sound again."

"God no, I swear to! Ahhh!" Great, you're doing it again.

He smirks, leaning down. "When we finally get out of this closet, I'm going to bring you home..."

He trails off, grinding getting softer. You jerk your hips up, seeking friction, but he just grins. "And I'm going to pull you to my bed..." Oh, don't make a sound, please don't...

"And fuck you until you can't remember your name." Yup, there's that sound again.

"Fuck you," you hiss, shoving your hand down his pants and smirking.

He lets out a wail, and you're grinning. You've had sex before, sure, but this is different for some reason.

"D-don't stop."

"I don't intend to," you say, smirking. "Who's in control now?"

"I am," he captures your mouth with his own, all teeth. "I-I'm-!"

You snort, pulling your hand back. "Ha, you actually thought I was playing nice? No, God, I'm winning and you better recognize it."

He groans, "Feisty."

You rolls your eyes, "You're not getting anything."

"Okay, fine, you know what? I'll do it myself."

"You'll what- oh." He shoves his own hand into his pants and though you can't see anything in the dark, you can feel his teeth graze you earlobe. "Bad girl."

And the door opens. Saeran jumps back, startled, barely having enough time to shove his jeans up and onto his hips. "Saeyoung!"

Saeyoung grins, "How was it?"

"Was what? We just fought, I almost took his eye out!" You grin up at Seven, ignoring the hands wrapping around your waist.

Seven raises an eyebrow. "Mhm."

"Yup! Now, let's go get some food, I'm starving," you say. He gives the two of you a knowing look before disappearing around the corner. You look up at the grinning boy in front of you. "I still hate you," you remind him.

"All I have to say is: hate sex, MC. Hate sex," he drawls.

You roll your eyes, snorting, "I hold you to your promise." You both know exactly what you mean.

"Then what are you waiting for?" He grins, leaning against the doorframe, "Meet me after dinner." He pushes off the wall, leaving you feeling very small and very excited for what's to come.


	2. i'll be your man, just watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you've all been waiting for; Saeran and MC do the dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it's done! i kept getting comments asking me to finish this, so here it is! 
> 
> reminder: this is my first time writing full on smut, so comments are very much appreciated (see: desperately needed) so please and thanks! enjoy <3
> 
> (edit: GUYS WE HIT 200+ KUDOS I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE PROUD THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH THIS MEANS A LOT TO ME! <3)

Dinner was uncomfortable to say the least. Saeran kept glancing towards you, almost like— well, almost like he was thinking about you just as much as you'd been thinking about him. To be fair, you had done some questionable things (see: gave him a handjob) within spitting distance of his brother and your friends. It was only natural that the two of you felt an inclination towards each other. Still, knowing that Saeran was watching you not because he disliked you, but because it was quite the opposite— you'd have to be an idiot to not feel anything.

Still, the others seemed to be ignorant to the tension you two shared. Yoosung and Zen were engaged in a consversation, the former sharing his thoughts on the latter's newest script. As they excitedly spoke, Jaehee calmly inputted her own suggestions, her face growing red as Zen complemented her on understanding the innermost feelings of his character perfectly. Jumin listened in casually, as if he really couldn't care for the subject at all, but any outsider would be able to notice the way his eyes softened when they met Zen's from across the table. Yet, he was still able to keep his facade up by scoffing at Zen's suggestions whenever he put them forth. The only people who weren't part of the converstation were you, Saeyoung, and Saeran. Both of the twins kept sneaking you looks out of the corners of their eyes, Saeyoung seemingly excited and Saeran seemingly arrogant.

Fuck this, you think. You begin to shovel food onto your plate, trying your best to ignore the other's worried glances.

Saeyoung snickers slightly, asking, "So, MC, how was your little rendezvous with Saeran?"

You almost choke on your fries before you down half a glass of your water. "It was planned, wasn't it? That was rude of you," you say simply, trying to quell your frantically beating heart.

Saeran chuckles from your right side, and you grip the tablecloth so as not to punch him.

"We were just trying to stop you guy's tension!" Yoosung exclaims, too inoccent to understand what is really going on.

You giggle sweetly, missing the fond look Saeran throws your way before you say, "But it didn't work, did it? We still— well, I still dislike him." If you had been paying more attention, you would have noticed how Saeran stiffened at your side. Saeyong certainly notices, though, and he gives his brother a sympathetic look.

"MC's right. I still hate her," he growls. Yoosung looks like a kicked puppy, his head hanging low and his hands fisted in his lap. Zen rubs circles on his back, glaring at Saeran.

"Whatever," you mutter, going back to eating your food.

 

☆

 

After dinner, the group sits down in the living room, arguing about which movie to watch. Zen, as always, wants to watch one of his movies. Jaehee vouches for him, while Yoosung and Saeyoung argue that 'Inception' is a much better pick. Jumin glances at the TV occasionally, but seems to be more interested with his phone. Halfway through the first episode of 'Hwarang' (a comprimise between Zen and Yoosung), you stand to go grab a glass of water. You had tried to enjoy the show, but Saeran's staring had sort of ruined the mood.

As you down your drink, you watch Saeran from the corner of your eye. He stares at you for a second before standing and making his way to the kitchen, watching as your eyes widen and you gasp slightly. He grins wolfishly, grabbing the empty glass from your hands and placing it on the counter before leaning over you, effectively trapping you between his body and the counter behind you.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," he smirks as he looks down at you. You tremble slightly in his grib before remembering that you're 'a strong, independent woman who don't need no man' and promply stepping on his foot. Either the impact didn't faze him, or he'd been expecting it, because he barely reacts to it, instead choosing to giggle at your surprised face. He has such a cute giggle, you realize.

It's true that Saeran had always been attractive to you, but ever since the— ahem— incident in the closet, you'd been noticing just how adorable he really was. He dipped his fries in his ketchup instead of drizzling the sauce ontop, and when he ate he looked like a little bunny. When he had white hair, he looked even more like the animal.

"Do bunnies have red hair?" you ask without thinking.

He gazes at you for a second before he mutters, "What?"

"Do bunnies have red hair?" you stress, unable to back down and make a fool of yourself in front of him yet again.

"I—I mean, I guess? Sure," he murmurs distractedly.

"O—oh. I guess I'm asking, because... well— because, you kinda look like a bunny?" It comes out as more of a question than a statement, but his mouth still twitches up into a smile nonetheless.

"A bunny? If I look like a bunny, then you look like a puppy," he says, smiling. He looks... handsome... when he smiles.

"A puppy?"

"Because you're kinda cute."

"Oh." Oh. Did Saeran Choi just say you were cute?

"I mean! Not that you are cute! You're a pain in my ass! But you're—," he starts.

"I'm cute?" you ask, blinking up at him with exaggerated eyelash-batting.

"I hate you," he sighs, and you notice that it's said without malace.

"If it makes you happy, I think you're cute too," you whisper, fingers clenching on the edge of the counter. You turn your head away to mask your emabrassment. Saeran notices, though, because he leans closer into your personal space and smirks.

"Cute, huh? What about handsome? Sexy? Hot? Dashing?" Withe every adjective your fave burns a brighter flush. It annoyed you just how easily he switched personas, going from bashful and shy to arrogant and dominating in just a few seconds.

"Guys! No, no, please don't fuck on the counter! I just cleaned that yesterday, damnit!" Zen's voice breaks through your thoughts as the two of you break apart, glaring towards the living room. The actor glares back at you.

"We'll finish this later, I promise," Saeran mutters darkly into your ear before joining the others to finish the episode. You pour yourself another glass of water. God knows you need it.

 

☆

 

The promise of "later" stays in your mind until, well, later. Throughout the rest of the episode, you find yourself squirming everytime Saeran's eyes catch yours. Unlike you, he doesn't seem nervous, just— hell, it's like he's in his element. He enjoys making you like this, all high-strung and clingy. You don't want to be 'that' girl and ask "so when are we gonna do it?" so you keep your mouth shut, but still send him looks that convey the same message. Saeran seems to find his funny, and spends most of his time ignoring you until you're practically on your knees, begging for attention. You barely notice the TV being turned off.

"Alright, move out," Zen says gruffly, voice low and tired. Yoosung complains for a bit until Saeyoung drags him out of the apartment with a two-fingered salute. Jaehee and Jumin are quick to follow, forcing you and Saeran out in turn.

As the two of you stand beneath the streetlamps, he asks, "So, now what?" Now what, indeed. You want nothing more than to relive what had happened in the closet earlier in the day, but the realization that your feelings for the other may go further than just lust makes you edgy about the topic.

Still, you can't help but answer with the usual, "My place or yours?"

To be honest, Saeran seems almost surprised at that, but he quickly masks his expression and says, "Mine. I'll, um— well, just follow me."

With that, he turns to walk forwards. One of his hands hang loose from his pockets, and without thinking you grasp it in your own. Saeran almost stumbles slightly, but he quickly regains his balance. There's a dusting of blush across his cheekbones that make you wonder if he's embarassed because of his stumble or because he's holding your hand.

Saeran doesn't live too far away; he'd moved out of Saeyoung's apartment earlier that year and into a much smaller one that was within walking distance. The two of you take the elevator up, a strange nervousness in the air that seeps into your bones.

"What are we?" you ask without thinking.

Chuckling nervously, Saeran replies with, "Humans, probably."

You laugh slightly at that before becoming serious again. "Are we friends?"

"I mean— yeah, we kinda have to be."

"But not really, right?" you wonder out loud.

He huffs. "Honestly, I know this is a one time thing. It's worth saying that I think you're cute."

"You said that already."

"I know! Can't you— can't you take a hint?"

"Depends on the type of hint."

He groans, tearing at his hair as he stalks down the hallway, you running at his heels. Saeran manages to fit the key into the lock with shaking fingers, and you sigh softly.

"Sae," you say once he's locked the door behind you, and he starts at the sudden nickname. "I need a clear answer. I think— I think I know what you're trying to say."

"And if you don't?" he asks in an uncharacteristicly soft voice.

"Then I messed up," you say. It's amazing how calm you are in this situation; if you're wrong, he'll most likely never speak to you again, and you don't want to live with that. You want to be able to wake up to him each morning, to be able to know his favorite breakfast and then make it for him. You want to go grocery shopping with him and then complain about which soda to buy. You just want a normal life with him by your side.

He takes a deep breath.

"I like you. I mean— not like. I'm, like, halfway in love with you? Have been ever since I first saw you, and umhhhh—!"

He's cut off when you press your lips onto his. He makes a soft, surprised sound before kissing you back. It's gentle and sweet, but it's honestly not what you want right now. You pull back, gazing at him with darkened eyes.

"I'm not glass. I won't break if you're rough with me."

Something snaps within Saeran, causing him to surge against you and press you up against the door as he swallows your moans with his mouth. His arms cage you in as he presses his tongue against the seam of your lips, asking for permission. You gasp slightly, allowing him in. Almost immediately, you give up the fight for dominance, allowing him to turn the kiss filthy. You moans breathily, moving your hips against his deathly slow.

Saeran groans, "Stop being a little tease."

"Make me," you snicker, and then yelp when he easily slings you over his shoulder. You can't hide your loud moan at the fact that he's so strong, and he snickers slightly.

"You like that? Jesus, MC. You're— you're too much."

He drops you down on his matress, crawling over your body until his lips are centimeters away from your own. Instead of moving to kiss you, he presses his teeth to a darkening hickey that had been created eariler that day. As he runs a tongue over the mark, you shake slightly in his grasp. Paying you no mind, he moves his lips lower until he's pressing his lips against your collarbone, running his fingers underneath your flimsy shirt.

"When we did this before, you always tried to get back at me, hm? Thought that you could win? That's too bad. We both know that I always win, princess." The pet name sends a hot jolt of arousal through your body.

"Don't be so cocky," you mange to mutter out before a fluttering gasp leaves your lips.

"Oh? I'm turning you into a mess and we haven't even done anything!" He takes your shirt off, pulling it over your head. "Will you let me take care of you, kitten?"

At that, you let out a strangled moan and he laughs softly, taking your breats between his palms and squeezing them slightly. You make to move your hands in front of your face before he tsks unapprovingly.

"Do I have to tie you up, baby girl?"

"P—please," you stutter out and he smirks.

"Kinky."

"Shut the fuck up."

Saeran peels his body off of yours, leaving you craving warmth. When he returns, he's holding a tie in his hands.

"Didn't have rope so I had to improvise," he mutters bashfully.

"Adorable," you coo and he frowns.

"Safeword?" he asks as he ties your hands against the headboard.

"Um... Saeyoung."

"What? Why would I want to think about my brother during sex?"

"You wouldn't!" you say. "That's the point!"

As you start to continue your argument, Saeran brushes his fingers down your exposed side, biting soft marks into the soft skin around your waist. With nimble movements, he unclasps your bra and chucks it off somewhere around the room. You attempt to hide yourself, but the tie prevents you from doing so.

He chuckles, "It was a good idea to tie you up. You look so pretty underneath me, babe."

When you don't react, he presses his mouth to a nipple and sucks softly, using his teeth ever so slightly. With his other hand, he brushes your thighs teasingly. You startle at the change of temperature, moaning his name out loud. Saeran seems to enjoy this, quickly switching to your other side and doing the same to the second nipple. When both are red and hard, he blows cold air onto them, causing you to yelp slightly and twist against the sheets. He groans.

"Baby, you're so good. So beautiful, I waited for this for so long."

The admission sends you into a state of ardor, shaking underneath him and attempting to buck your hips up.

"Come on— come on!" you hiss.

Saeran chuckles, undoing your pants and sliding them and your underwear off in one go. He runs a finger along the length of your heat, humming softly to himself.

"So wet for me, angel." These pet names are going to be the end of you, you swear.

He reaches behind you to grab lube and a condom from the bedside table, placing them down next to you before opening the lube and smelling it.

"Hm. Strawberry flavored."

"Hurry up and touch me!" you almost growl.

"Impatient," he laughs. He slicks up one finger before pressing it inside of you, causing you to fist the sheets in your grip. Saeran mutters filth in your ear as he pushes the digit in and out. "Come on, baby. Let me hear your noises."

You finally let go of the bottom lip caught between your teeth, letting a string of "ah, ah, ah"s slip past your lips.

Saeran inserts another finger, and the two more until you're filled but still wishing for more. When you let out a broken "more", he removes his fingers and rios the condom packet open with his teeth, pulling his pants and shirt off rolling it onto his length. As he jacks himself up, you cry helplessly against the sheets.

"Shit. Shit, god, you're so—," he breaks off into a moan as he lines himself up with you. "Can I— god, MC, if only you could see yourself now."

You moan, "In. Please, please. Saeran."

As he pushes in, you feel sparks fly behind your eyes. You squeeze your eyes shut, gasping as he continues to push in, in, in. Finally, his pelvis is flush with your hips. He gives you a moment or so to adjust before pistoning in and out gently.

"I'm not glass," you remind him for the second time that night. "I don't need— ah!"

He roughly thrusts into you, groaning at the feeling of your squeezing tight around him. "Only I get to see you like this, baby girl. I've waited so long for this, no one else can, only me. I got you like this, you're mine. Shit, baby, god."

"Yours," you gasp whenever you can. "Only yours."

That seems to drive him on as he pushes deeper inside of you, reaching over and untying your wrists. Saeran pulls you onto his lap, lodging himself deeper that ever and you tighten around him.  
"Baby, fuck. I wanna see you bouncing on my cock. Can you don that for me, hm? Can you be a good girl?"

You nod vigorously, already moving against his hips. The friction is killer; you can feel him with every move you make. As you begin to slow down, he roughly graps you hips and begins thrusting upwards as you gasp and tangle your hands through his hair.

"Baby." A gasp. "I'm gonna come soon." Another gasp. "Can you come for me first, baby girl? Angel? You're so perfect, so pretty sitting on my lap. I want you like this all the time, so submissive under me. God, the things you do to me." As he whispers into your ear, you feel the cord tightening in your stomach. With a loud cry, you come.

Saeran is relentless, pounding over and over into you even with your over-sensitivity. You keen, pressing your lips onto his, and he finds his release.

Groaning, he pulls himself out of you and ties of the condom, chucking it into the trash can. Too tired to speak, you curl up in his arms.

 

☆

 

The next morning, you wake with a warm body pressed against your own. Smiling softly, you burrow deeper into his enbrace.

"Blanket hog," Saeran whispers into your hair.

"You're so damn annoying."

"You're too damn cute."

"Shut up."

"Cute," he murmurs, pinching your waist.

Just as the beginnings of sleep begin to attack your mind, you say, "I... I love you."

Right before darkness takes you, you hear, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder to write me a comment (i'm thirsty for attention and need validation) so yeah! <3

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me at ireallyshipthat on tumblr!


End file.
